In recent years, there has been proposed a stacked-type semiconductor memory device in which memory cells are integrated three-dimensionally. Such a stacked-type semiconductor memory device is provided with a stacked body in which electrode films and insulating films are alternately stacked on a semiconductor substrate. Semiconductor pillars are provided through the stacked body. A memory cell is formed for each crossing portion of the electrode film and the semiconductor pillar. A challenge for such a stacked-type semiconductor memory device is compatibility between high integration and high yield.